Tinta y papel
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: "El tiempo en familia es lo más importante": fue una lección que aprendió Gohan, tras un arduo día de trabajo. Porque tenía la fortuna de contar con una esposa comprensiva y una hija que le entregaba toda su ternura. Porque la paternidad era la mejor experiencia de su vida. Historia para las páginas "Dragon Ball Fanfics" y "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Las palabras en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes. Esta historia va para el _Reto del Camino de la Serpiente_ (para la página _DBFanfics_ ) y el _Reto del Día del Padre_ (para la página _Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español_ ).

Personajes: Gohan, Videl, Pan.

Valor: Esfuerzo.

* * *

 **TINTA Y PAPEL**

Gohan soltó un suspiro, al coger uno de los libros de su estante. No imaginó que su último trabajo le resultaría tan difícil. _¡Tres días!_ Llevaba tres días atado a sus deberes en el escritorio, con contados escapes en el día… _o mejor dicho, en la noche_ , pues apenas le alcanzaban fuerzas para llegar a su cama, en busca de un sueño _reparador_.

Miró su reloj: eran las cuatro de la tarde. La hora del té y los postres. El sagrado instante en el que disfrutaba charlar con su familia, siempre y cuando estuviera libre de labores. _Ni modo: algunas cosas conllevaban sacrificios_. Y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Gohan? —Videl abrió la puerta de su oficina de trabajo, con una bandeja— Traje café y galletas.

El joven saiyajin dejó un momento sus libros, esbozando una sonrisa: si había alguien capaz de subirle rápidamente el ánimo, ésa era su esposa. Sin embargo, aquella emoción se tornó en desconcierto. Llevaba siete años de matrimonio y no la recordó tan tímida y silenciosa.

—Gracias, Videl —recibió los alimentos de la bandeja, todavía intrigado.

—Tantos libros aquí… ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó, con cierto temor.

—Sí, el trabajo nunca se detiene —disimuló su cansancio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo…

—¿Sucede algo? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Papá! —alguien irrumpió en la oficina.

La luz de sus ojos, la chispa de su felicidad. Pan: la dulce niña de siete años que venía corriendo a sus brazos, con su mochila llena de juguetes.

—¡Pan! ¿Cómo estás? —la alzó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Muy bien! Pero no te vi en la mañana.

—Discúlpame, tuve mucho qué hacer.

—Como ayer —hizo un puchero—. Me dijiste que saldríamos a jugar...

La joven madre se apenó al ver la ilusión de la pequeña, y aunque no culpaba a su esposo, deseaba que aquel trabajo acabara pronto. Ella también lo extrañaba.

—Acompáñame, cariño —Videl intervino de repente, con una sonrisa—. Papá está muy ocupado.

—Pero mamá… —se entristeció.

—Te prometo que saldremos, Pan —mencionó Gohan—. Cuando termine esto...

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Pan brillaron.

El investigador no pudo terminar su frase, al sentirla aferrarse a su cuello. ¿Desde cuándo solía ser tan ligero? Gohan se lamentó en silencio, temeroso de no corresponder al pedido de su niña. Por su parte, Videl lo miraba con reproche: jamás le habían gustado las falsas promesas.

En su inocencia, Pan se conformó con el plazo ofrecido y salió de la oficina con su madre, anticipando todo lo que jugarían a las seis. Gohan se dejó caer en la silla, muy agotado: _¿podría conseguirlo todo en dos horas?_

[…]

Un pequeño timbre anunció el fin de su jornada. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, había escrito veinticinco páginas de su libro: un sinfín de garabatos, fórmulas y trazos que sólo él podía entender. Y a pesar de su logro, la mueca triste de su rostro delató su insatisfacción.

Gohan observó su reloj por enésima vez: ya marcaban las nueve. Le había fallado otra vez a Pan.

Sacándose las gafas, dejó su oficina. Le pareció extraño no escuchar ruidos en la sala y avanzó un poco más, hasta cruzarse casualmente con su esposa. Un corto silencio los envolvió y Gohan bajó la mirada, avergonzado por su falta. Quiso hablar, disculparse… pero su mente se nubló al sentir el beso más pasional que Videl le entregaba, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Finalmente estás aquí —la voz de la fémina se quebró ligeramente, mientras lo abrazaba.

—No quise demorar tanto, lo siento —le correspondió el gesto, más aliviado.

—No te culpo —sonrió—. Aunque hubiera querido que salieras un rato.

—¿Y Pan? —mencionó, preocupado.

—En su habitación. El sueño la venció, después de jugar. También deberías descansar, Gohan…

—No, quisiera verla un rato.

Videl asintió y recibió otro beso, esta vez de parte de Gohan, para luego ir a su cuarto. El joven saiyajin frotó sus ojos por el inmenso trabajo y exhaló nervioso: si bien la pequeña era un ángel, conocía a la perfección su carácter. _No por nada, se parecía a su abuela Milk._

Meditó unos segundos antes de entrar al cuarto de la infante, y la halló despierta, rodeada de muchas hojas y crayones.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó con una sonrisa, sin moverse de su mesa de dibujo.

—¡Pan! –Gohan se sorprendió— Creí que estabas dormida.

—También estoy trabajando —le enseñó una hoja con garabatos coloridos—. Quería enseñarte lo que hice estos días con mamá.

Gohan examinó el infantil diseño y no pudo evitar reír, contagiado de la ternura y felicidad de su hija. Olvidando todo cansancio, se arrodilló ante Pan y la abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba compensar los días perdidos con ella y juró para sí no volver a descuidar a su familia, agradecido por tener a Videl y Pan a su lado.

El orgulloso padre se separó de la niña y la acompañó un rato más, escuchando cada historia suya por medio de los trazos: sus progresos en la escuela, las mil locuras de sus juguetes y sus pasatiempos con mamá en casa. Disfrutó de la cómica representación de Piccoro y Gokú en un carro, evocando viejos recuerdos… y cual niño inocente, Gohan se involucró en el arte de su hija, tomando los crayones para plasmar sus aventuras de la infancia.

Mientras Gohan y Pan reían a toda voz, Videl los observaba desde la puerta, con una mezcla de llanto y felicidad. Estaba totalmente segura que Gohan, con toda su timidez y trabajo, era un gran esposo.

Y sobre todo, un excelente padre.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal, muchachos! Aquí, regresando después de una larga ausencia… uff, sí que es difícil superar ese bloqueo de inspiración, sumado a mi computadora descompuesta. ¡Pero no, no pensaré en ello! ¡Ya tengo una nueva historia para sentirme feliz! :3

Bien, me lanzó a cumplir un doble desafío. Este fic lo tenía guardado desde hace meses (por un reto de _Dragon Ball Fanfics_ ) y no sabía cómo empezarlo… hasta que el desafío de _Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español_ me motivó. Además, es un intento de querer reivindicar el Día del Padre, por el hecho de la fecha no es tan valorada como merece. Para mí, tanto mamá como papá son muy importantes en la vida de los hijos.

Sin más, espero que les guste muchísimo. Díganme que les parece en los reviews, y gracias a todos por ayudarme a recuperar la inspiración. ¡Cuídense! :D


End file.
